


Divine Intervention

by faffanutter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: A multichapter sex fic with a different character being the sexual target of each chapter. Each chapter will have the name of whos getting fucked as the title so its easier to find. Byleth uses divine pulse for her own sick gain for a while
Kudos: 12





	1. Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. i used to read a lot of these multichapter sex fic things i always thought they were really funny so i decided to write my own.

It’s a typical day at Garreg Mach where you were gearing up for your class’s big mission coming up this month. Killing Sylvain’s brother. You were just getting settled into your fresh role as professor, and now you have to kill another person that somebody in the blue lions is related to. Why is it always their house?

You’re professor for the golden deer house for better or for worse. You recruited Sylvain to your house on day one and he’s been a valued member. You weren’t really sure what to do with him in this situation though. He always told you he’d be ready to fight and to put him into the upcoming battle. “I have no connection with that bastard. All he ever wanted was me dead, and I couldn’t blame him.” That’s what you remember him saying at least. This whole crest nonsense really seems to suck something awful. 

You asked Claude more about it since he knows more about fodlan’s rules and also how to keep a secret. “Well if you ask me I think you should put him in. He’s probably just been taking the abuse from miklan his whole life just because he thinks himself lucky. This would be good closure.” You frown a little. You’re glad you never had siblings. 

“I know its gruesome, teach, but I think his word is good for this. Oh, and I won’t tell anybody you’re ignorant on this sorta thing. Welp, seeya!” He slides away with his arms behind his head as Sylvain comes into view. Claude left you to die. 

“Hey professor! What’s a lovely lady like you looking so down for?” You stare through him. You see him shiver. “Please tell me it’s not about the mission still. I promise I’ll be fine. Put me on the front lines I’ll give him some sweet brotherly love everything will be ok.” 

“...” 

“Don’t give me that look. It won’t be as weird as I just said it. I promise.”

“...” 

“Hey what if we talked about this over a cup of tea? Would chamomile suit you?” 

“Certainly.” 

You both go to the tea area and settle down in the wooden chairs. You take a sip of your freshly brewed tea shocking sylvain with your heat tolerance. 

“You have a crest too, right professor? From the way hannerman gushes over you I can only assume it’s something special.”

“I didn’t even know I had a crest before him.” 

“Haha... what a cherished life you’ve led. I wish I could’ve grown up as ignorant as you.” Sylvain takes a sip of his tea. You gaze at him with your expressionless mug.

“Professor, has anybody ever told you you stare a little too much and a little too deeply? I feel like you look into my very soul everytime I catch you looking at me.” You look off to the side at the sweets basket to make him more comfortable.

“Ok I don’t really want you not looking at me either. Have you tried smiling? I think it’ll make your whole look less haunting.” You very slightly tilt up the corners of your mouth. 

“Is that all you can do? Oh professor... the things I’d love to teach you.” 

“Like what?”

“Oh uh I didn’t mean for you to ask but uh yknow. About crests and uhh. How to smile? I’d love to make you show some expression.” Sylvain says slightly sinister. 

“You’d teach me?” You ask hopefully. You’ve needed to learn this stuff for so long you don’t really care what he means by it.

“Yea! Of course. Just come back to my room with me and we can get started~” yea you kinda figured those were his intentions. You know you shouldn’t go with him, but your curiosity in it all makes you follow him to his room anyways.

Dimitri is hanging out in his room next door with the door open. He hears your footsteps and perks up. “Hello professor! I needed to ask something of you- wait a minute. What are you doing?” Sylvain slips into his room to let you figure it out. 

“Room inspection, Dimitri. You best be keeping your quarters cleaned or I’ll get you next.” “Oh goodness! How could I forget!” He runs out of the dorm to go gather a broom and dustpan. 

You walk into sylvains room and close the door behind you. Sylvain has a rose in his mouth and he’s laying on the bed. He pats a small spot next to him. 

“Cmere professor, sit by me and we can learn all about showing your emotions together.” That sounds a lot more heartwarming than what you expected out of this. You sit down on the bed and he sits up to rest his head on your shoulder and wraps his arms around your waist. Your eyes widen, you haven’t really been touched much before. Not that you can remember at least. Not that your body can remember either. 

You feel your cheeks turn pink. Sylvain rubs his cheek against yours, glad his methods are already taking effect. He nips your earlobe to only make your face redder. He whispers into your ear.

“Tell me to stop whenever you think you’ve learned enough alright? Otherwise I won’t stop.” You nod as he moves his mouth down to kiss your neck. Only one kiss and you can feel yourself melting. All of a sudden time stops around you. Uh oh.

“What do you think you’re doing! That’s my bread and butter you’re fucking with here!” 

Ah. The demon living in your brain. 

“Are you trying to ruin your entire career just out of curiosity? And do NOT tell me you’re trying to lose your virginity to HIM? Right now!? Where’s the romance!” You kinda shrug at her with a guilty look on your face. 

“I need you to be smarter about this. You can have fun with anybody you want but I cannot let you get slaughtered for being the town whore. Just remember you have the power of time on your side. Good luck with... him.” The girl vanishes. Time resumes. Sylvain kisses your neck again almost making you jump. You kinda forgot you were in this. He stops his routine to make sure you’re alright and gets back into it.

He moves one of his hands up from your waist to cup the underside of your boob. He plays with it in his hand. “Goddess, professor, you were so blessed.” He moves his fingers up to your nipple and your arch your head back from the sensation. He kisses your neck from where you just exposed it making you gasp. He hums a happy note to himself. He moves his other hand down to your weird pants and tights and begins to slide them off of you. You help him take it off with your free hands. 

His hand then caresses up and down each one of your thighs making you feel even more sensitive than you already were. You could feel something hard pressing against your back. Sylvain traces your body with his finger from your thigh until his hand meets your other breast. He grabs it and plays with the nipple of that one. You can feel your worries slipping away as you feel your body heat up. He grinds his hips into your back. “Mmm professor, blessed in every aspect.” 

He takes his hands off your breasts making you want to whine, but he immediately grabs your ass which is exciting in its own way. He runs his hands back and forth from your ass back down to your thighs until he goes up to your waist and lifts you onto his lap. Now you really feel his need pressing up against you. 

“Just say the word professor and I’ll stop. But I’m about to give you the canter of your life.” You look back at him confused.

“Well you’re riding me and I’m like the horse and, yknow what? Don’t think about it so hard.” 

“You’re a horse?” 

“I’m a stallion.” Sylvain pulls down his pants just enough to reveal his erect cock. You haven’t seen enough dick in your life to know how it measures up to anything else, but it sure looks nice. He presses it up against your entrance. You push him into yourself at your own pace which is very slow. It takes a lot of adjusting for you to finally get him all the way in. 

“Are you a virgin professor? That’s so cute. I’d never think you’d trust me with something like that. Take it at your own pace, I’ll be gentle until you can handle it.” 

You feel a little embarrassed now like maybe this was a huge mistake. Sylvain makes you lose that train of thought as he lightly nudges himself even further in. He grabs your tits and fiddles with your nipples again to keep you slicked up and happy, and happy you were. You attempt your first ride by slowly raising yourself up and letting yourself come back down. So far so good. You do it again a little faster this time. And again. Each time a bit more sure of yourself until you were finally in a rhythm for it. 

Sylvain was enjoying his little show but he decided it was time to really make you emote. The next time you came down he thrusted up making your legs weak. That felt really nice. You get back into your rhythm and he does it again, but this time you don’t slow down. Sylvain starts breathing heavy against your neck as he thrusts up into you. You feel yourself losing composure for the first time in your life. Sylvain gets a good look at you as you start breathing heavy looking like you might drool. 

“Yes professor, show me everything you have to offer. I want a full course in the hottest faces you can make.”

He grabs your hips and slams you down onto him. You feel your breath slip away from you in a slight groan. This only motivates him more. He lifts you up and brings you back down harder and harder than you could ever imagine. He stops only for a moment to turn you around to face him before he continues to thrust into you. 

“What will it take to get you to really crack, professor. I want to see you break. I want to make you cum. Teach me how.”

In a moment of daring you place your hand on the back of his head and affix it to your nipple. “Follow my lead.” He looks up at you with big eyes as he flicks his tongue. You bite your lip. You stop his thrusts and show him exactly what your body wants to feel as you rolls your hips on him. Deep and strong. He picks up your style and takes over. He always was a fast learner when he put his mind to it. 

He slid an arm around your back to keep you supported while he used his other hand to play with your other nipple. You let go of your control and focused on the way he was making you feel. He was hitting all the right places in just the ways you needed, you could feel yourself getting close. A small moan slips from your throat. Sylvain looks up at you with lustful eyes. His hips pick up the pace. 

His nipple play never falters however. He switches his mouth and hand and swirls his tongue around the bud. You grind your hips to meet Sylvain’s until you’re sent over the edge. He watches your face as you finally give him something more than just a coy smile. He cums shortly after from the sight knowing he’s done his job well. 

You lift yourself off of him and lay beside him in bed. You hear Dimitri get back to his room next door. “Thank you, Sylvain.” 

“The pleasures all mine professor. You can come have special lessons with me anytime in my room if you’d like. I’m always so eager to get extra help.” Suddenly it hits you that this might’ve been a horrible idea. 

You had sex with a student it’s so early in your career as a professor the whole school will talk and Seteth will personally kill you for having bad taste. 

You remember Sothis’s words. Time is on your side. You use your divine pulse to turn back time to right as you found Claude before to ask his advice. “Heya teach, what do you need?” 

You felt so dirty. What a disgraceful use of divine powers. You feel ashamed to even call yourself a member of the monastery. “Hey Claude. I need advice.” 

“On sylvain right?” That’s the last thing you need it on. 

“Yes.” Claude begins to spout the same advice he did the first time you went through this conversation. You feel your consciousness slipping until you pass out on the ground. 

You wake up in your room, Manuela at your side. “Oh, good morning you. You’ve been out for a few hours. Nothing seems to be particularly wrong with you. I’d say whatever brought you to fainting today, don’t do it again.” Thanks. Manuela takes her leave and blows you a kiss from the doorframe. “Be sure to get plenty of rest!” 

You take your time in bed thinking about all that had happened. Nobody was going to remember that you even saw sylvain that day except you. He won’t even know you partook in carnal pleasures together. You feel a little sick about it all. It was so dirty and manipulative to use your powers like that but your career would’ve been over otherwise. 

Sothis appears by your side. “I don’t mind if you use my powers this way. They’re for you to make sure these students don’t get hurt. I’d prefer you not make a habit of using it to fulfill your sexual curiosity, but I won’t strike you down for it.” She laughs at your strained expression and fades out. 

Well. You have your own blessing.


	2. Balthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Balthus roll in the hay because of alcohol

You took a lot of time to wander the abyss after your little encounter with sylvain. It had been a few weeks but you still weren’t really over it. You’ve just been avoiding him afraid that he’d know what you’d done somehow. You stop at the tavern. You’re glad no church people ever come down here so you could exist like your actions didn’t matter as much. 

Balthus was there burning any money he’s ever made there as well. You didn’t know him extremely well, besides that he’s the king of grappling and debt and whatever Yuri decides to gripe about him. But he always had a smile on his face even when he was threatening people so he seemed trustworthy enough. 

You sat down next to him and ordered whatever they call alcohol down here. “Heya pal, I’ve never seen you in this neck of town before. What brings ya here?” 

“I just need to think. Or stop.” He chuckles. He already seems a bit tipsy. 

“I’ll tell ya what. A pretty gal like you? Drinks are on me! But only if you be my friend tonight.” You gulp. Do you really want to go down that sort of path again? They have bunk beds... but you want to put sylvain out of your head. Maybe this is for the best. You shake his hand on it. Such big hands. I guess he has to have those to be a grapple king. 

“Bring is ten of your finest beverages!” Yells balthus to the barkeep. He brings out mugs of jungle juice. You take a sip and almost spit it out. It’s absolutely wretched, but you want to get out of your mind, so you chug it down anyways. Balthus is already three down when you finish your first. By the end of the line you’ve only had 4 and balthus has 6. 

You feel your head swimming. No way that green girl can talk to you like this. You take a long gander at balthus. You found it fascinating that he had like a million abs and none of them could be contained by clothes. You reach out and touch them. “Feel all you want, little lady, they’re yours tonight.” Ah fuck yea. You almost forgot. You rub both your hands on his abs. Nobody was really unfit around here but this was a sight to behold. He laughs and they ripple.

Balthus tells the barkeep to put it on his tab as he takes your hand and leads you down one of the many corridors in abyss. You went into the awful bunk bed chambers. “Here we are, my humble home.” He throws off his jacket and stretches his arms. He stumbles a bit. “Make yourself comfortable.” You lie down on the bed. “No! Not like that. Stand up. Lean against the bed frame and all take care of the rest. Take your clothes off now if you don’t want them ripped off.”

He was so blunt but you appreciated it. You didn’t like to think too hard about what he wants or what to do. Maybe it wasn’t romantic but you’re on a casual sex run anyways. You strip your clothes off and lean yourself against the bedframe. Balthus stared at you like a lustful wolf from an old cartoon. 

“I’m ready.” Balthus kneels down and licks your cunt a few times to make sure you’re nice and slicked up for him. It felt really nice but you had no time to dwell on it as he got back on his feet and gripped your hips and begun to grind himself into your ass. “You know they call me the king for a few reasons. I’m the king of grappling and the king of fucking.” If you were sober you would’ve laughed, but he wastes no time as he plunges his erect member deep inside your pussy. The bedframe creaks as you use it for support. You don’t know if it’s going to be enough if that was his first move. 

You’re glad you weren’t a virgin anymore because Balthus leaves you no time to adjust. He pulls back out almost all the way and thrusts all the way back in. Hard. You feel your knees weaken. His thrusts were fairly slow but the power behind them left you panting with need for more. “Balthus. More.” You demand. He grapples onto your tits and obliges happily. His thrusts pick up speed but they don’t lose any power. He grunted with every thrust. His abs against your back felt heavenly. 

Within a few minutes however, he was close. “Where do you want it, gal? I’m gonna have to tap out soon.” “My back.” Nothing good can last. He pulls out and shoots his load onto your back. You feel sticky and kinda gross. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. You started to feel the guilt seep in. You didn’t feel great about this encounter and you really didn’t mind balthus not remembering that this ever happened. Maybe you won’t go to abyss ever again either. Alcohol shouldn’t be a vice you keep anyways.

You turn back time to before you even went into abyss and prepare for the worst. You manage to get to your room before you pass out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt realize how much i dont seem to like balthus until i wrote this


	3. Mercedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice lesbian teach you how to use magic through the powers of oral sex

When you awoke the next day you were in your bed, Mercedes was by your bedside doing some light healing magic on you just in case. 

“Oh, good morning professor. I came in here this morning since I wanted to ask you a question about the most recent lesson, but then I found you on the floor passed out. It’s ok to drink sometimes professor, but please take care of yourself a little better.” 

You felt immediately ashamed. “I can promise you I won’t drink again. I’m sorry you had to see me like that. What did you want to ask?” “I wanted to know the right technique for holding a bow. I just can’t seem to get arrows to fly as far as I’d like.” 

“I have a bow in my closet. Show me how you’ve been holding it.” Mercedes grabs the bow out of your closet and holds it seemingly alright. “Now draw back the string for me.” She draws it back. You see the issue now. You get out of bed slowly, making sure you’re stable, and correct her arms. “Your angle is off. It’s a lot easier if you hold it like this. Now relax and try to get back into position.” 

Mercedes does as you say and her arms come back in the wrong position again. You decide she might need a bit more help. You position yourself behind her and guide her arms into yours. You tell her to relax and try again but with your help this time. You hold the bow and draw the string together and she finally gets the technique. 

“Does it make sense now, Mercedes?” “Maybe just a few more times.” “Alright.” You help guide her a few more times before she speaks up. “You’re so warm professor. I feel so happy when you teach me like this.” You realize you have been pretty up close and personal but you knew it would help. Your cheeks blush a light pink. You take a few steps back. 

“Thank you for helping me professor, would you let me take you to tea as thanks?” Tea? Does she mean anything by that? No. There can’t be any harm in tea. 

“Yes. That’d be lovely.”

Mercedes sets up tea in your room, rolling out the table also in your closet and brewing up a pot of tea with her own magic. You look at your own unmagical hands and harumph. Hannerman had been slowly but surely teaching you magic but it was more for you to recite back to the students than use on your own. After a few minutes the tea is done, Mercedes pours you both a piping cup of lavender tea. 

“Mercedes, how do you know when you’re ready to use magic?” 

“Oh my, well that’s hard to say for certain. The school of sorcery taught us that it’s an emotional state more than a proper timing. Once you learn to really feel your emotions that’s when magic will start to flow I guess.”

You think back to Sylvain’s own little lesson plan on showing emotion. Is it possible he’s a mage? He must have potential at least. You touch your face all over trying to see how much it expresses, but your mouth never moves past a mild tilt in any direction. Mercedes giggles at your exploration.

“I don’t think it has to be a physical representation. When you’re ready you’ll know, and I know you’ll be ready.” You smile your soft smile. That’s reassuring.

Mercedes smiles her own warm nurturing smile. “You see, professor, you’re definitely already on the right track. Your smile may be meek but it makes everyone who witnesses it happy too.” 

“Thank you, Mercedes, that makes me feel a lot better about it all. It’s embarrassing to need the reassurance sometimes.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” She puts her hand on yours over the table. “I’ll always be here to help you. I’d do anything to see you smile. I could even try to help you learn magic a little quicker if you’d like. Back in the sorcerers academy we had a few ways to help light the fires...”

You put your other hand on your lap as you feel the warmth from Mercedes hand on your other. “I don’t know if I should. I don’t want to put you out over this.” 

“It’s no trouble at all, id be happy to do this for you. All you’d have to do is sit back and relax. It’d make me so happy if I could do this for you. That’s my life’s passion.” Did she mean helping people or you specifically? You felt rude denying at this point.

“Alright alright, I can’t hold you back from your dreams. I’m yours to teach.” Mercedes beamed. “Thank you so much professor, I promise I won’t let you down.”

You helped put away the tea set and the table and stood waiting for Mercedes to start her lesson. She started by walking up to you and held both your hands in hers. They were so warm and soft. “Now professor, dark magic is all based on emotion. Usually anger, but sometimes there’s a different sort of magic brought about by positive emotions. That’s usually healing Magic’s. But fire, a dark spell, can easily be brought about by any emotion.”

You feel her hands get inhumanely warm, almost too hot to hold. “A lot of magic doesn’t even reach the stage of being a full spell. This doesn’t expend a lot of energy. But it’s useful for a lot of things.” 

“What emotion are you using?” 

“Love” she puts her hands to your cheeks and you begin to really understand her true feelings towards you. You feel warm like you never have, inside and out. She brings you in for a soft kiss, your first kiss in fact. You feel your head spin a little. Its all so new and so nice. 

Mercedes rubs her warm hand on your neck as she holds your other. “Try casting something now, professor.” You try to take from you pool of mixed emotions but you can’t fixate on one hard enough to be able to conjure anything. You look at her with sad eyes. 

“It’s alright, I’ll just have to do what we did at the school of sorcery when somebody was blocked magically. Sit down and get comfortable. This might get a little embarrassing but I promise it’s in the name of learning.”

You take a seat on your bed and use your hands behind you for support. You mentally prepare yourself early for needing to turn back time later. Mercedes is a real sweetheart but you don’t love her like that. You don’t want her uncomfortable or heartbroken and have her schoolwork be affected. 

Mercedes kneels down and begins to strip down your weird pants tights combo. What type of school is the school of sorcery if they’re teaching this? It would explain... Lorenz...

She strips off your panties as well and admired all you have to offer, kissing each of your inner thighs once. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes and really focus on what your feeling.” You do as she requests and close your eyes.

Her warm hands place over your clit as her tongue feels out the edges of your entrance. You feel your emotions in your stomach. You concentrate on them no matter what, you were determined to learn magic today. 

Mercedes slips her tongue inside and you can feel the emotions begin to heat up. The warmth of her hands gently rubbing on your clit drives you wild but you hold focus. Mercedes feels around until she finds what makes you squirm and keeps hitting at it with her tongue over and over again. You feel yourself getting closer but you’re starting to get confused on if it’s magic or an orgasm. Are they linked?

Mercedes decides to switch the position of her mouth and hands and goes to town on your clit with her tongue as she keeps a few fingers inside of you gently moving them around. You grip the bed hard. You feel the magic orgasm traveling up to your chest and start to reach your arms. You take care not to grind into Mercedes face as she does you this service, but you can feel your needs taking you. 

She stops for only a moment to warn you.  
“Keep your hands pointed at the wall. I promise your room will thank me.” She gets right back down to business really hounding your gspot with her fingers and swirling her tongue around your clit until you feel yourself about to spill over and put up your arms to the wall.

When you cum you shoot fire out of your hands directly into your stone wall. Thank goodness your aim never falters. Mercedes takes a few more licks of you just to taste her work before she wipes her mouth and sits besides you. 

“I’m so happy professor! I helped you! You’ve learned magic at last.” 

“Did they really teach that at the sorcerers school?” 

“Well. It was a little something me and Annie figured out based on a health class we had once.” 

“well. I thank you for the lesson. It felt really nice...” Mercedes beams. You take her hand in yours and stroke her hand with your thumb. “You’ve always been so helpful Mercedes. You’re going to be amazing in whatever you end up doing.” As Mercedes blushes and looks off to the side you turn back the hands of time to   
During your little teatime with her before you asked your magic question.

“Hey Mercedes, I need to go back to bed.” 

“Huh?” 

You get halfway into your bed before you pass out. When you awaken Mercedes is there again with more concern in her eyes. “Are you alright professor? I can’t find anything wrong with you but it’s not normal to pass out this much.” 

“I think it might’ve been one of claudes pranks this time. I did use the tea that he gave me after all. Send him in so I can give him a proper scolding.” 

“How cruel of him. I didn’t think he was such a bully. I’ll fetch him.” 

Goddamnit fuck shit damnit you really can’t screw anything up for a while you need to save your divine pulses or get really good at battle otherwise. You can’t keep passing out. Now you’ve gotta fix your white lie.

Claude walks in and closes the door and sits on the bedside next to you not facing you. “Heya teach, I couldn’t help but notice you’ve pinned a crime on me I obviously didn’t commit. Any reason for that? Are you trying to get me kicked out of the school?” You feel your heart sink.

“I’m sorry Claude. I’ve been making some bad decisions lately and I needed a scapegoat of sorts. You’re the only one I can trust with lies like this.” 

“That’s fine and all but defaming me? That hurts. I would never make a pass out poison. Just stomach poison.”

“I swear I’ll clear your name at the next class. I’ll even make it worth your while.” 

You see him crack a smile. “Cmon teach, you can’t bribe me. I’m super hurt! This is going to take years to recover from. What’s happening to you anyways? What bad decisions are you making?” 

“None I feel good about saying.”

“Well that is why they’re bad decisions.” 

“It’s nothing I can easily explain.” He leans back resting his arms behind you.

“I have plenty of time to listen, but if you don’t want to explain that’s alright. My ears are all yours if you ever want to spill your soul. You don’t even have to bribe me. I’ll help you on this.” You half sit up in bed and give him a hug. 

“You’re my best student.”

“I know~” he lingers at the bedside for a moment, smiling, before he strides out of your room. “Sleep right teach, don’t make a habit of this.” And he closes the door. 

You didn’t want to make a habit of using Claude for your own gain. That was something you really couldn’t reverse. But the rest of your shenanigans? You conjure up a small flame in the palm of your hand. Maybe you should continue your promiscuity if it’ll help you learn something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mercedes i want the world for her


	4. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn has gone missing and nobody knows the inner workings of evil better than Yuri! too bad his info comes at a price

A few weeks had passed and you were taking it easy on your whole sex charade. Flayn had gone missing and you were doing your best to search every corner of the monastery before seteth started to foam at the mouth. You were having no luck on the surface so you went down to abyss to see if Yuri knew anything. 

You felt somewhat dirty being back in abyss besides it being a dirty place. You side eye balthus as you walk past him. You’re really going to have to get over ignoring people after you’ve committed mental crimes against them. It’s a worse mental crime to suddenly ignore them. You know that but it’s still hard.

You rush into the abyss classroom that Yuri is always loitering around. 

“Whoa, what’s going on, friend?” Yuri remarks as he’s taken aback by your hastiness. 

“I’ve been looking for flayn everywhere and I can’t find her. Do you have any information on where she might be? Seteth has been looking paler by the day.” 

“Is this some kind of accusation? No I don’t know where she is.” 

Your eyes turn soft. “I don’t know what to do Yuri... she’s been gone for almost a month now. I turn to you because you know more about the shady dealings that go on here more than I ever will.” Yuri rolls his eyes.

“That is true. Fine. I’ll see what I can dig up, but only if you agree to owe me a favor if I dig up anything.” 

“Yes, anything you want. Thank you so much this means the world to me.” 

Yuri keeps his word and only a day later he’s knocking on your door. You open and he looks smug with information.

“I know where she is.” 

“Where!” 

“Jeritza took her. Some other kid too. I’ll show you where and I’ll even help you fight for her. It sickens me to my core that a trusted professor would do something like this.” 

You both go to gather your troops and fight a disgustingly harsh battle against the death knight. Well more like avoiding the death knight. You couldn’t sacrifice a single divine pulse and he didn’t seem to bother you if you didn’t go near. 

Seteth was overjoyed with you when you returned. He almost hugged you. You were a little too excited about it. You generally weren’t into older men but something about Seteths sexy nun thing and his silly outfit was alluring. It’s too bad he was a total wet blanket. You’d kill for just a night alone with him.

Flayn actually does hug you and then joins your class. You’re deeply overjoyed because you love having magic users far too much. Seteth looked very uncomfortable with the decision but flayn could probably beat him to death with just a sentence so he backs down.

You and Yuri walk back from Seteths office and once you’re out of sight from them Yuri holds your hand. You look down at your hands and back up to him and he winks. He guides you into your room and closes the door.

“So. About my favor. I want 100,000 gold.” 

“I don’t have that. I probably never will have that.” 

“Ugh. What do you have to offer me then.” 

“My body.” 

“Really? I never expected that sort of talk from you, friend.” 

“Take it or leave it.” 

“Easy easy this is my favor not yours. I suppose I’ll take you up on your offer though. I also want 10,000 gold.”

“No.” 

“You strike a hard bargain.” He tilts your chin up with his thumb. “A night with you is worth its weight in gold.” He is so disgustingly pretty. You feel your cheeks flush as you’re forced to look into his mischievous eyes. 

He plants a kiss on your cheek before pushing you onto your bed. You hand touches where he kissed you. It’s odd that sex has been an almost normal occurrence but nobody ever kisses you. 

As you sit up, Yuri sits on your lap and wraps his arms around your neck. “You ever had a lap dance before?” 

“Can’t say I have.” 

“Would you like to.” 

“As long as I don’t owe another favor.” 

Yuri laughs. “Oh come now, you think too little of me. This is still a part of the favor you’re doing for me but I want to do this. I want you to be aching for me without me even having to touch you.” 

You can’t say you aren’t curious. Maybe not dripping at the idea but you’ve always wanted to get a lap dance. You nod at Yuri and he begins his ritual.

He swings off of your lap and strikes a sexy pose. He then slowly struts over to you and slowly sits back down onto you kicking his leg up into the air showing off his toned calves. He then stands back up and smooths his hand down your thigh. He then moves onto the bed behind you and traces his hands down from your shoulders slowly down your chest and stomach. 

This was more effective than you could’ve imagined.

He then moves to the other side of your lap and gyrates his hips near your face. He moves onto the front of you grabbing onto your knees and lowering his hips slowly. When he comes back up he traces his hands up his legs all the way up to his hips and rolls hips a few times. He then grabs one of your shoulders and swings his leg up so his foot points right between your thighs and leans in so you can really examine the muscles in his thighs. 

After he moves that leg back he goes back on the bed behind you and does more shoulder to chest touching. You feel thoroughly teased. He then wraps his arms around your neck and moves himself back onto your lap and grinds his hips into you. You bite your bottom lip. Your breathing grows heavier. Yuri chuckles.

“Excellent, I’ve got you right where I want you. Needy. Let’s see if I can get you to desperate next.” Yuri kisses your neck right on the main vein. You feel your whole body get more sensitive. He kisses up to the edge of your jaw before he nibbles back down to his original spot. You try to grind your hips up into him but he keeps away just enough so you don’t get the friction you crave. 

He moves his kisses down to your collarbone as he uses one hand to unfasten your bra. It instantly unclasps. He stops kissing around for just a moment to remove your shirt. Your hands get curious and take his shirt off after. Somehow he’s even prettier shirtless. You feel yourself get a bit embarrassed until Yuri brings you back into the moment by sucking your nipple. You bite your lip as you watch him work.

After a few minutes of that you feel yourself really getting on edge. You can’t help feel conflicted in wanting to get fucked but also wanting to make his pretty face crack into something besides his smug smile. You decide it’s time to take this into your own hands. 

You roll Yuri off your lap onto the bed and you pin him. His expression never falters. “Excellent. All according to plan.” You feel your confidence drop. “Do what you want with me friend, I’m all yours.” You hesitate for a moment too long and Yuri flips you onto your stomach pinning you down by the back of your neck. 

“That’s too bad, I guess I’ll just do whatever I want instead.” Yuri throws off the rest of your clothes and his, and then he smacks your ass. You jolt. You try to flip back over. You really want to see Yuris face as he does this, but his hold on you is too precise. 

“Ah ah ah not yet. I’ll let you see me when you’re really ready.” What the hell does that mean. You feel Yuris stiff cock nudge at your entrance. You lift your hindquarters up more so Yuri can get in easier, but he just smacks your other asscheek. Yuri puts in just the tip and lets it linger. You hate his games. You push your hips back and take more of him in before he immediately pulls out. He smacks your ass again.

“You have no patience, friend.” 

“What do I need it for.” 

“A good time.”

“Bullshit.”

“Oh yea?”

Yuri thrusts his member in all the way quickly and back out again. His speed was staggering. He thrusts in much slower this time, taking the time to linger in and poke around at your walls until he hits the right spot and your legs tremble. He then pulls out most of the way and thrusts back in much faster hitting your gspot specifically. You feel yourself melt into the bed. 

“Trust me friend, I know how to take good care of you.” He keeps a fast thrusting pace hitting your gspot each time. His accuracy was terrifying but the way he made you feel was blissful. After a few thrusts Yuri bites into your shoulder. It’s startling but it heightens everything you feel. You feel yourself close to getting off.

When Yuri can tell that you’re getting close he unlatches from your shoulder and flips you around. He’s glowing with sweat and his makeup is hardly smudged and his expression is finally something other than smug. The visual sends you over the edge and Yuri finishes shortly after. 

“Hey... I have a part two to my favor.” Good goddess it never ends. “Spend a few minutes to cuddle with me. I want to be small spoon.” Oh. That was far more innocent than you could expect. You move up on your bed to lay down proper and open your arms to him. He scoots into your arms and you both settle in.

The room is still and peaceful. You try not to think about how you need to reverse it all and try to enjoy your moment with him. 

“You’re the only person I’d ever trust my back to.” Yuri says wistfully. You feel your heart sink. You stroke his hair to comfort him. It’s so silky and well kept. Everything about him is so well kept. Maybe you should turn back before you learn something you shouldn’t.

“I hope you enjoyed our time here today. I got most of my skills when I was back in my bootlicking days for the nobles. It feels nice to have a better purpose for those skills now.” You really hope he just meant his hair. You turn back the hands of time you really can’t handle the mans odd miserable afterglow.

You turn back time to way back before you even went to Yuri for help. You saved up all your divine pulses because you knew it’d be a long jump back. Thankfully you end up at a time where you were in your room already. You reach the bed and pass out for the rest of the day. 

The next morning you wake up and realize you’re a total scumbag, but you shrug it off and go to immediately save flayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love adding bizarre headcannons into these i love writing this i hope you find joy in reading these whether masturbational or otherwise. I love you!!


	5. Ferdinand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand!! love that guy.

You often had teatime with Ferdinand because he was excellent at preparing it, and was also extremely happy to do it. Since you had saved flayn early in the month you had a bit of time to horse around with the boy. 

You really liked Ferdinand. You liked the way he looked, you liked his silly noble routine, you loved watching his moral code at work. He was entertaining to you. You wanted to break him. Nothing seemed funnier in your head than getting Ferdinand into a scandalous situation. You wondered what he’d do if you proposed a sexual night with him. You think his whole face would turn red and he’d write you a poem or something weeks later about the event. 

You made up your mind. It’s time to peruse Ferdinand. There was absolutely no consequence to it when you have divine pulse on your side. 

“Professor? You have just been vacantly staring at me for a while. I don’t want your tea to get cold. Is something on your mind?” You almost forgot you were in the middle of tea with him. You take a long sip before you gently place your cup back down.

“Ferdinand. What do you think of me?”

“I think you are a wonderful professor and human being.” 

“What about my appearance.”

“Oh I um well-“ his cheeks flush as he stammers. “I don’t know if there is any right answer to this so I will just be honest. You are very beautiful and your eyes alone could stop any man in his tracks.” 

“Do I stop you in your tracks?”

“Well. Yes. Frequently. Maybe every time? Let us change the subject! What do you think about the teacups provided today?” You lean over the table letting a good amount of cleavage show. “Well I really love the ginger coloring and how well kept and sturdy the cup is. It has a very nice mouth feel like I could take any liquid from it besides tea.” Sothis mentally slaps you for that one. 

Ferdinand keeps his eyes on yours as you watch him struggle not to look down. “Ah well these cups are some of my finest! Though I would not recommend anything other than tea in them.” 

Sothis can’t take this awful attempt at flirting. “What are you doing! Just say that you think he’s hot if you want to fuck him!” “I don’t want to scare him off!” You think back. “Well you’re not getting anywhere with your confusing metaphors! Make your intentions clear!” 

You rest your tits on the table. “Ferdinand~” you say a bit sultry. You see the tips of his ears turn red. “Ye-yes Professor?” You put your hand out to Ferdinands side of the table. “I want you...” fuck that was way too strong wasn’t it? Ferdinand reluctantly puts his hand on yours. “What do you want from me?” Oh god you’ve never seduced anybody before why’d you choose Ferdinand as your first target. 

You pull off the glove from his hand and hold his bare hand. “Let’s roleplay. Pretend as though you were a commoner and you didn’t have to uphold the noble mortal code. What would you do?” You take the glove and hang it from your mouth. You watch the gears turn in Ferdinands head. “Even if I were a commoner I’d still hold up the noble beliefs. I think everyone should!” Sothis groans in agony. 

“Ferdinand. I want to have sex with you.”

“Oh my.”

“Are you opposed?”

“I should be?”

“But are you?”

“Goddess forgive me. I am not.” 

“I forgive you” Sothis snarks in your head

“Come with me then.” You lead Ferdinand down to your room walking hand in hand. He’s extremely stiff. You can feel him going against all he stands for with every step. This is going to be tough. Once you get to your room you close the door and you both sit down on your bed. Ferdinand looks straight ahead at the wall behind you. You put your hand on his shoulder. 

“Ferdinand. Are you alright? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“My teacher it is hard. My body and heart want this but my nobility shackles me to a more chaste life.”

“Why is Sylvain allowed to do whatever he wants then.” 

“He is hardly noble.” 

“Maybe he is the most noble of all because he follows his heart.” You hear Sothis cackle. You mentally block her out.

“You know... you may be right. Sylvain is not very noble but the way he follows his heart is extremely admirable!” You can’t believe that worked. 

“So do you want to go through with this?” Ferdinand takes off his other glove and holds both your hands. 

“Yes. But I will need guidance. This is not something I am versed in.” Yea you figured he’d be a virgin. 

“We can take it slow. Tell me to stop whenever if you need to.” Ferdinand nods with a look of resolve. You kiss his cheeks and then kiss his lips. You’re still not sure how you feel about kissing during these flings of yours. You decide to skip the kissing and feel around instead. Your hands feel around Ferdinands chest and shoulders. He has a very nice feeling chest. You take off his cravat and carefully fold it off to the side and then strip off his shirt. 

You take his hands and place them on your breasts. You’ve never seen a face so red in your life. He doesn’t move. Maybe you’re going too fast. You kiss his neck and lick hard up the main vein of it. He lets out a stutter of air. His hands begin to play with your breasts. You get back to your inspection of his body. You place your hands on his chest. His skin is somehow very supple. You mess around with his nipples just to fuck with him, but he does the same with yours. Smart boy.

You smooth your hands down his stomach and to his hips. You brush your hand against his crotch and touch his inner thighs instead. He’s erect already but you decide to tease him before taking care of it. You keep your attention on his thighs, occasionally brushing up against his dick. Each time you brush up you do it a little harder for a little longer until Ferdinand bucks his hips into your hand. He immediately freezes up. “Oh my, professor I’m so-“ you kiss him to shut him up and he relaxes again. You unbutton his pants and drag them as well as his undergarments off of him. 

He has the nicest looking penis you’ve ever seen. It’s so presentable and normal. You’d see it in a drawing in one of Manuelas “medical books.” You decide not to mention it you’re afraid he’d think it’s noble standard or something. 

You wrap your hand around it and slowly move it up and down. Ferdinands gasps. “Faster. Please...” you wrap your hand around a bit tighter and move faster focusing up toward the head. You keep your other hand lightly around his balls. Ferdinand lets out soft moans ever so often. You’re a little too excited over it so you stroke even faster and kiss at his neck. He gets louder as a result. You didn’t know how exciting it was to have a vocal partner until you had one.

“Professor... I am going to-“ you remove yourself entirely. A whine comes from his throat and he slaps his hand over his mouth. You take the hand off his mouth and whisper in his ear. 

“Don’t worry, Ferdie, its incredibly sexy.” A shudder runs down his spine. 

“Oh I am uh. I’m glad to hear it. I do not wish to sound ungrateful though.” 

“Don’t think so hard about it. Let yourself go.” You pull down your pants and panties. Ferdinand looks away on instinct. You use your pointer finger to bring his face back to you. You take off the rest of your remaining clothes too just for the show of it. Ferdinand watches intently. “You are so beautiful... the moonlight pales in comparison to your iris pale skin... the way your midnight blue hair caresses your curves... such a lucky man am I.” You feel your face warm up and catch Ferdinands awkward.

“Wow uhh... nobody’s ever spoken poetry about me before. Thank you.” He stands up from the bed to hold you just above your hips. He looks hypnotized. He leans in for a passionate kiss. Your eyes widen. You’re not used to this sort of courting. When he pulls away he looks at you with a sincere smile. You’re almost scared. He’s turning your filthy romp in the hay into something sweeter and more poetic and you’re not sure if you belong in it. Ah well. You can be the devil to his angel. 

You taint his tender act by grabbing his ass and pulling him in for a rougher kiss. Thankfully he’s into it and he grips at your sides harder pressing himself against you. You push him back onto the bed and pin him by the arms. Ferdinand looks like he’s having the time of his life. You lower yourself onto his dick and he lets out a soft “oh wow~” you try not to snicker. You lift yourself mostly off his cock and lower yourself back down a bit faster. 

Once you find a rhythm for your thrusts you put a hand in Ferdinands hair and mess around. It’s so soft. You tug on it and he loudly groans. You watch him almost clasp his hand over his mouth again but he stops himself. You increase your pace. Ferdinand grips onto you hips and thrusts back trying to keep in line with your rhythm. 

Ferdinand doesn’t last much longer before he says, “Professor, i am not going to last.” 

“It’s alright Ferdinand, this is all for you.” He pulls you down into a hug as he finishes. His embrace is one of the best you’ve ever felt. In the afterglow he lays you at his side in the bed and spoons you. He even tucks you both into the blanket. He plants gentle kisses on your back and plays with your hair. You could really get used to this sort of thing. You feel jealous of whoever Ferdinand ends up with someday. It couldn’t be you, he’s far too innocent and noble. 

You feel yourself drifting off to sleep in his arms before you startled yourself back awake. Sleeping away more time is going to make turning it back even harder. You hate this but not enough to quit. You turn back to during your tea party with Ferdinand before you made it weird. 

You expect yourself to pass out in the middle of the conversation but you’re surprisingly fine. It was only a few hours. You must be getting too used to this. You stare longingly at Ferdinand. Would it be so bad if you repeated the event again? Yes probably. 

“Professor? Is something the matter? You have been staring at me in a manner I can not pinpoint.” 

“I just think you are the most noblest noble out there, I wanted to tell you but I thought it would be weird.” Ferdinand puffs out his chest and smiles like a true knight. 

“Of course not, dear teacher, those are the words I am always striving to hear! You have made me a happy man today.” You smile your little smile. If only he knew how happy you did make him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was way too funny to me i love ferdinand he is so funny so cute big fan


End file.
